Ranczo - Śmierć Wójta 2
Dobrze więc... Wygląda na to, że ta historia wzbudziła dosyć mocne zainteresowanie wśród niektórych z pośród was... Nigdy nie sądziłem, nawet nie przypuszczałem, że będę musiał o tym mówić... Ale niestety... Ten czas w końcu musiał kiedyś nadejść... Nazywam się Zdzisław Cebula, dla przyjaciół "Zdzisiek-Cebulaczek". Mieszkam w Jeruzalu, w którym jak pewnie niektórzy z was wiedzą, kręcony był serial "Ranczo". Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie, jaką sławą okrył się ten rejon. Każdy chciał odwiedzić tę jakże wspaniałą wieś, zobaczyć z bliska "ławeczkę" oraz spróbować klasycznego trunku, jakim jest "Mamrot". Nie zapominajmy o tym, że fikcja to jednak fikcja... Wracając jednak. Kiedy zaczął powstawać serial, mieszkańcom wsi zaproponowano robotę na planie w postaci stażystów. Jak pewnie się domyślacie, angaż dostałem również ja. Nie była to jakaś wymagająca poświęceń praca - ot, miałeś stać gdzieś na drugim planie i grać jakiegoś tam byle chłopa. Czasami, jak ktoś miał szczęście, do miał okazję zaprezentować swoją grę aktorską w jakieś mini-rólce, na przykład ankietera lub męża bijącego swą babę. Wszystko po to, aby nadać wiejski klimat. No bo wiecie, chłop lejący żonę to taka typowa wieś. Z pracą na planie wiązały się również korzyści, między innymi okazja zbliżenia się do aktorów. W ten oto sposób poznałem pana Barcisia, panią Ostrowską, bywalców ławeczki oraz wielu innych. No i oczywiście, jakbym miał nie wspomnieć o wspaniałym Cezarym Żaku, grającego podwójną postać Wójta i Księdza - dwóch skłóconych ze sobą braci prezentujących odmienne poglądy na świat. Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że pan Żak nie prezentuje ze sobą żadnych umiejętności aktorskich - wręcz przeciwnie. Wszyscy kojarzymy Miodowe Lata, prawda? Duet pana Żaka i Barcisia jako Karol Krawczyk i Tadzio Norek przeszedł do historii polskiej kinematografii. Za dzieciaka byłem pod wrażeniem, jak wspaniałe można przedstawić motorniczego w średnim wieku, choleryka, ale o wielkim sercu. Zostałem jego wielkim fanem. Kolekcjonowałem wszystko, co było związane z nim w choć drobnym stopniu. Wycinki gazet, wywiady, cokolwiek. W moim pokoju na ścianie obok plakatów Daft Punk i Rammsteina czołowe miejsce zajmował obraz Karola Krawczyka, dumnie pozującym ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem kanalarzem. Nie nazwał bym tego obsesją, byłem przecież jeszcze młody i głupi, chociaż moja, nie bójmy się tego nazwać, "miłość" do pana Żaka przez cały okres mojego życia nigdy nie zmalała. Pech chciał jednak, że choć spotkałem go na planie, nie zapamiętałem go szczególnie dobrze. Działo się to jeszcze w czasie kręcenia zdjęć do 4 sezonu. Była to scena "pojednania" księdza z wójtem w kościele. "Pojednania", ponieważ jeżeli znacie kontekst, to wiecie, że wszystko było odegrane dla poparcia w wyborach. Także więc, pan Żak oraz jego dubler (bo tak, w scenach z księdzem i wójtem jest dubler) robili to, co było napisane w scenariuszu, a ja siedziałem w tylnej ławce, próbując jak najbardziej wczuć się w rolę. Zajęło to trochę czasu, ale jednak efekt końcowy nie był wystarczający dla reżysera i postawiono przełożyć scenę na kolejny dzień. Aktorzy zaczęli się powoli zbierać do domów, więc szybko wykorzystałem szansę i podbiegłem do pana Cezarego: - Panie Żak! Panie Żak! - krzyknąłem z całych sił. Nie widziałem jednak ani trochę zainteresowania z jego strony. - Panie Żak! Czy da mi pan autograf? Dla Zdzisława i rodziny! - krzyknąłem jeszcze głośniej. W końcu, odwrócił się w moją stronę. Ujrzałem jego wspaniałą, mosiężną twarz z jeszcze piękniejszym sztucznym wąsem. Czekałem na ten moment od wieków, moment, w którym moje uszy uraczą słowa... -Wynoś się stąd, gówniarzu. -C...c...o...o? -Powiedziałem wynoś się! W tej oto jednej sekundzie zawalił się mój cały młodzieńczy świat. Wybiegłem z kościoła, nie mogąc znieść tak sromotnej porażki. Dlaczego mój idol tak mnie potraktował? Czym zawiniłem? Z płaczem wróciłem do mieszkania, i zaraz potem zacząłem demolkę mojego pokoju. Niszczyłem wszystko co popadnie, a ze szczególnym okrucieństwem traktowałem rzeczy związane z osobą pana Żaka. Ofiarą padła również statua jego osoby, którą tworzyłem z zapałem przez dobre 5 lat. Byłem w rozsypce, myślałem nawet o popełnieniu samobójstwa. Jednak nawet na to byłem za słaby, więc kompletnie zepsuty w środku zapadłem w głęboki sen. Miałem kompletnie dziwny koszmar tej nocy. Stałem sam, w środku niczego, gdy w pewnym momencie pojawił się pan Żak. A następnie kolejny. I kolejny. I kolejny, i kolejny, i kolejny... Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać ze mnie, mówili, jaką ofiarą losu jestem. Próbowałem uciec, ale wszystkie drogi ucieczki były odcięte. Na samym końcu Żak, pod postacią Wójta, wymierzył we mnie swoją siekierą i... wtedy się zbudziłem cały spocony. Następnego dnia, już trochę spokojniejszy niż wczoraj, wróciłem na plan. Znowu mieliśmy kręcić scenę pojednania, więc byłem trochę spięty. -Wszystko w porządku? - pan Artur Barciś powiedział to takim głosem, że o mało nie zeszłem za zawał. -Nie... Nic nie jest w porządku... Na rozmowie spędziliśmy dobre pół godziny, próbując wspólnie zrozumieć zachowanie pana Cezarego. Jednak z tego, co mówił pan Artur, nadal nic nie zrozumiałem. Jeżeli mam mu wierzyć, to podobno pan Żak od pewnego czasu zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać - stał się o wiele bardziej wulgarny, nie zjawiał się w porę na plan i nie krył niechęci do reszty ekipy. Podobno, kiedy ktoś chciał mu pomóc, to dostał od niego tak mocno, że przesiedział na oddziale zamkniętym dobre 2 tygodnie. Ciężko było cokolwiek z Żakiem zrobić - tak twierdził Barciś - bo istniała szansa, że sami padną jego ofiarą. Niektórzy nawet sądzili, że ktoś rzucił na niego klątwę - teoria głupia, ale każdy, kto miał odwagę podejść do niego, potwierdzał, że dało się czuć od niego niepokojącą aurę. Jakby jego duszę opętał sam Szatan... Tak czy owak, po pogadance pan Barciś zaprosił mnie na kawę, abym mógł w końcu ochłonąć po ciężkim dniu. Mieliśmy razem poczekać na pana Żaka, który, o dziwo jeszcze się nie pojawił. Siedzieliśmy i spędzaliśmy czas na wspólnej pogawędce, czekając na telefon od reżysera. Kiedy go dostaliśmy, było już popołudnie. Nie była to jednak ciekawa wiadomość - pan Żak nie zjawi się dzisiaj na planie i możemy iść do domów. Zaniepokoiło nas trochę, zważając uwagę na fakt, że sam powód nieobecności nie został podany. Zacząłem obawiać się, że mogło stać się coś bardzo poważnego... Kolejne dni były katorgą. Cezary Żak, jak nie był, tak go nie było. Produkcja została kompletnie sparaliżowana, a my i aktorzy nie mieliśmy co robić. Każda próba kontaktu, czy to pisemna, czy to telefoniczna, spełzała na niczym - jego osoba po prostu wyparowała. Mnie tym czasem co noc śnił się ten sam koszmar - śmiejący się Żakowie oraz Wójt z siekierą. Miałem już powoli dosyć, po prostu nie byłem w stanie tego znieść. Moja psychika zaczęła powoli wysiadać. Gdziekolwiek byłem, wszędzie pojawiała się sylwetka Wójta, aby po chwili zniknąć. Jego głos towarzyszył mi w codziennych czynnościach. Pytałem siebie: Dlaczego? Czemu mnie to spotyka? Czy to się kiedyś skończy? Ta noc była inna niż zwykle. Oczywiście, sen był cały czas ten sam, ale jednak moment, w którym Wójt miał ciachnąć mnie siekierą, był kompletnie nieobecny. Zamiast tego, w środku tej pustki pojawiły się drzwi. Zacząłem do nich biec jak najszybciej, byle tylko uciec z tego szalonego miejsca. Było to o tyle trudne, że klony Żaków zaczęły mnie gonić, próbując wciągnąć mnie w tą nicość. Powoli zaczęło brakować mi sił, już byłem bliski przegranej, czułem, że ich ręce już powoli mnie zdobyły... Znalazłem się w domu. Nie moim domu, ale domu Wójta. Całe pomieszczenie ogarniała ciemność. Ja tym czasem stałem na środku pokoju, będąc kompletnie sparaliżowany ze strachu. Wtedy usłyszałem zza drzwi głos... - Халина... Sylwetka Wójta pojawiła się w drzwiach. Wyglądał on jednak kompletnie inaczej. Z jego oczu płynęła krew, a on sam trzymał w ręku zakrwawioną siekierę... - Халина! Rzucił się na mnie, próbując mnie zdekapitować. Kiedy już moje życie zaczęło przelatywać mi przed oczami... On po prostu znikł. Ot tak. Heh, czyli to tylko głupi sen, na szczęście, pomyślałem i odetchnąłem z ulgą. Udałem się więc w kierunku drzwi... - ЧEPEПAХ!!! Obudziłem się na szpitalnym łożu. Dookoła mnie siedziała moja rodzina oraz ekipa z Rancza. Nie pamiętałem nic, poza moim snem. Podszedł do mnie pan Barciś, zapytał mnie, jak się czuje i czy wszystko w porządku. Oczywistym było, aby zapytać się, jak się tu znalazłem. Odpowiedź była szokująca... W nocy z mieszkania wójta słyszano krzyki i wrzaski. Kiedy zobaczyli sprawdzić, co się dzieje, odnaleźli mnie wpół żywego leżącego w kałuży krwi. Na ścianie wymalowany był napis: "Я мэр, шлюха!" Ponadto, na stole znajdowała się kaseta z napisem "Śmierć Wójta"... Oto cała historia. Może nie jest to dla was satysfakcjonujące, ale to prawda. Sama prawda i tylko prawda. Co do pana Żaka - podobno dzień po ataku pojawił się zupełnie odmieniony, a on sam zdawał się być nieświadomy tego, co się wydarzyło. A kaseta z wideo podobno leży gdzieś w archiwach TVP. Nie wiem, czy była ona przywoływana w sprawie, ale mnie to nie obchodzi. Najważniejsze, że ten koszmar w końcu się skończył. Autor: idontknow - zamieszczone za jego zgodą Kategoria:Zaginiony odcinek